To avoid service interruption, backup devices generally are provided for some key service processing devices in a network. In addition, to meet network reliability requirements, a backup device generally needs to be deployed in a remote area. Therefore, a network has a requirement for a remote disaster recovery solution for devices therein.
In the prior art, SBCs generally provide services in an active/standby mode, and two different Internet Protocol (IP) addresses are provided for an active SBC device and a standby SBC device respectively. A peer device, for example, a terminal device or a softswitch at network-side, is configured with IP addresses of the active and standby SBC devices, and determines, by separately probing the two IP addresses, whether the active and standby SBC devices are working normally.
In a normal case, the peer device accesses the IP address of the active SBC device, and implements a related service by using the active SBC device; when perceiving that the active SBC device is faulty, the peer device switches to the standby SBC device automatically to continue the related service, so as to implement SBC device disaster recovery. Such an SBC disaster recovery solution has a special requirement for the peer device (for example, a terminal device), that is, the peer device needs to be configured with two IP addresses. In a normal situation, one of the two devices is selected as an active device, and after it is detected that the active device is abnormal, the peer device automatically switches to a backup device. In addition, the backup device is usually in an idle state, and is used only when the active device is faulty, which causes a low resource utilization rate.